


an encore of retorts

by akutagi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affectionate Insults, After Party, Enemies, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Musicians, One Shot, Pianist Tsukishima Kei, Piano, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Violinist Tadashi Yamaguchi, Violins, enemies to ???? you decided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akutagi/pseuds/akutagi
Summary: “You played an excellent rendition of Beethoven’s ‘Emperor’ this evening.” He said, smile wide and glass lifted high.Tsukishima tapped the two together and both took a small sip before the violinist continued, swirling what seemed to be red wine around. “For someone who can’t play the piano, that is.”---They didn't know how the playful rivalry started, but one thing was sure. Tsukishima would win their insult competition and leave Yamaguchi speechless. Or at least he'd hope that be the case.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	an encore of retorts

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO !!! 
> 
> when i tell you college has drained me i mean sucked me dry. but i have finals left and then im free !! in the meaning inspo took hold of me last night and i wrote this at like 3:15 am ahahahaaaa .
> 
> also fair warning my musical knowledge comes from me playing the flute in fifth grade and musical theatre in middle school/ fresh high school so . take that as you will 
> 
> anyways enjoy !!

Tsukishima hated after parties. Anything and everything was more enjoyable than making awkward small talk with other musicians, with the majority trying to get on his good side in hopes he can help boost their career to his status. Additionally, the food was poor, and at worse, a trip to the hospital.

And since Tsukishima had no obligation to stay other than quick formalities, he could be out the door and on a ride back to his dark apartment by now. But, there was no obligation, instead a specific purpose in staying later than anticipated.

He peered over the crowd with a champagne in hand that was now seemingly a quarter fill. Regardless, he took another sip and peered around for his objective. Tapping coming from behind and onto his suit’s shoulders, he turned expecting to see a woman wanting a hired concert or some other transaction. However, Tsukishima was now 0- 3 for taking the initial upper hand as his objective was mere centimeters away from his face. 

“You played an excellent rendition of Beethoven’s ‘Emperor’ this evening.” He said, smile wide and glass lifted high. 

Tsukishima tapped the two together and both took a small sip before the violinist continued, swirling what seemed to be red wine around. “For someone who can’t play the piano, that is.” 

They both looked at one another in the crowded after reception.  _ This _ was why Tsukishima stayed so long after his fingers pleaded for them to go home and rest, why he needed to get a final say before escaping to his four-walled world. 

All because of Tadashi Yamaguchi, world-renowned violinist, and full-time pain in Tsukishima’s side. 

They always started with the low throws, nothing too extreme, and not wanting to get rid of the best card in their hand on the first chance.

“I must say I was very surprised you went up on stage tonight, considering every note was off-pitch.” 

And then he giggled as a response, his cheeks becoming redder by the moment, almost as deep as the drink he was still working on. “At least I don’t spill my sheet music all over the place after the first four-bar measures.”

His free hand tapped against his side, trying to compose himself from the unwanted memory. If he wasn’t getting riled before, he certainly was now. 

“Funny coming from the same musician who smacked themselves with their bow during a concert.  _ Twice. _ ”

Pressing their lips together, Yamaguchi was clearly not liking his throwback as well. “You do have me there. Although, I don’t remember being the one who slammed their hands on the piano’s keylid. Correct me if I’m wrong, but wasn’t that you? Tsukishima?” He looked smug, knowing how it affected the other.

The champagne at these events was much different than anywhere else, since every time he drank one here his stomach would flutter and play a symphony of its own. Along with Tsukishima’s brain as he looked into Tadashi’s eyes for the first time that night. He and his playing were so captivating for Kei, both unpredictable to him yet he knew every key as soon as it came out. 

Spontaneously, he reached and brushed the bangs out of his tormentor’s face, showing his once hidden grace in the auburn light. “It’s a shame your playing isn’t as beautiful as your looks.”

This left him speechless, both process and reeling for words. A smile made its way across the pianist’s face, tallying a mental point in his favor. 

Before he could say anything else, Tsukishima told him farewell and headed towards the exit, taking the trophy while it was still his. However, he was mere steps away from the door when a force went against him and his jacket’s sleeve.

He was confused and confined as the other went onto his toes and placed a light kiss against Tsukishima’s heated cheek. Stunned mentally and physically, Yamaguchi now had a cunning smile, showcasing his teeth and how they were as bright and vibrant as his eyes at the moment. 

“I expect to see you at the next concert. Safe trip home.” And like that, both Tadashi and the crown were gone from Tsukishima’s grasp.

He would be at the next performance no doubt. And this time he would win against Tadashi, with a more refined and effective strategy. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it !! and if you did let me know your thoughts !
> 
> in the meaning, i have two fics im working on that are much longer and drawn out compared to this lil one shot
> 
> @akutagi on twt (also ps i might be starting commissions while on winter break so stay tuned for that)


End file.
